


The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 2

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki Aiba enters the prestigious Tokyo U and becomes the stake of a game he totally ignores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a very freely adapted version of one of my ever favourite book, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses” by Choderlos de Laclos.

Title : The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo  
Author : WendyJoly  
Rating : NC-17  
Pairing : Various but mainly Sakumoto  
Beta : The wonderful [](http://jtaytt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jtaytt.livejournal.com/)**jtaytt** ♥  
Genre : Schemes, university and love  
Summary : Masaki Aiba enters the prestigious Tokyo U and becomes the stake of a game he totally ignores.  
Note : This story is a very freely adapted version of one of my ever favourite book, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses” by Choderlos de Laclos.

 

 

_ CHAPTER 2 _

 

A hand on the panoramic window, the other wrapping a glass of whisky, Matsumoto was watching the heteroclite crowd moving zealously on the dance floor…  
In the private lounge above the night club, the strident sound of the electro music was smothered, allowing him to keep a good overview of the things happening below. About their gross trick to approach their targets; those girls almost entirely naked in their desires to find a guy, those people ordering a glass only to drink it all alone, elbowed at the counter…always the same old tricks. Most would have thought he would be bored of it, but each day offered new surprises, giving him sometimes the desire to join them.  
He would be able to write a novel about their derisory behaviours, perhaps, will it be the subject of his thesis…a real entomologist amateur.  
Jun took a new sip of the alcohol and smirked when he spotted a bunch of teenager pushing each other to find the guts to talk to three girls who had obviously spotted a group of students a few meters further. What a disillusion for them…if everyone could learn to hunt amongst his own category, things would be easier. But human nature was perverse and adventurous, at his own risk.  
As the first guy was rejected harshly, a woman entered the lounge, squeezing her hand bag against her chest. A cute hairband in her hair enhanced her naivety, just like the pink twin-set she wore on a straight skirt. No high-heels but flat shoes with a little knot that a school girl could have worn.  
Jun arched his eyebrow, surprised and leaned back on the window, giving her the first word. Truly said, he knew why she was here but he wanted to see what kind of big scene she would be able to play.

“Matsumoto-kun, I…”  
“Erika-chan…what are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to see you.” She whispered, visibly astonished by her own boldness.  
“So you came…but your husband will be worried.”  
“I broke with him.”  
“Oh my…”  
“I did it because I love you, and for us to be together.”

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his torso. Jun stood still, unable to repress an annoyed sigh.

“And may I ask you who gave you this so brilliant idea?”

She looked up at him and at his gaze which showed only a jaded indifference. Erika felt a terrible angst overwhelming her. He never stared at her this way, as if she was only a hindrance. It was surely a misunderstanding, it was impossible, she tried to find a consolation as her heart began to beat too fast, not him, not her Jun…

“But we love each other…you told me…you loved me…”  
“Did I tell that? Really?! Perhaps.”  
“But…we made love.”  
“Yeah, sure and?”

A terrible idea popped in her mind. Was it this?

“Is it my fault?” She murmured, desperate. “Was I that bad?”

Jun smiled and hugged her, appeasing her by brushing her hair as if she was a silly child.

“Of course, not, what are you thinking? You were great! Those little screams were absolutely…hm..delicious! Your husband will love it.”

She sobbed, figuring out now what disaster her life was going to be. The way he seduced her, making her believed that she was the only woman in his life, the way he made her forget her husband, the way she totally abandoned herself in his bed.

“But…I loved my husband before…I would never had cheated on him if I wasn’t in love with you.”  
“Oh, I know.”  
“So why?”  
“You’re cute Erika but it’s a long story between me and your husband the lawyer.”  
“You seduce me to take your revenge on him?”

The ugly truth devastated her.

“No, of course not…not only.”  
“But what will I do now? I told him it was over!”

She trembled from head to toe and Jun stared at her with a fake compassion.

“Right, what a shame. You can apologize, and as a so honourable man, he will forgive your love vagrancies. Now if you don’t mind, I have something to do.”  
“Are you meeting another woman?”  
“It’s none of your business. Erika, be reasonable, keep your dignity.”  
“I’m gonna kill myself, I swear to you, you’ll have my death on your conscience!”

Jun sighed tiredly then took his luxurious jacket and opened the door.

“You’ll commit suicide for a cold heart prick? I don’t deserve it.”

He exited, leaving her all alone, hearing her agonizing scream behind so strongly that it covered the music of the club.  
He lit a cigarette and got into his car.  
It happened often…girls or boys unable to understand the way he worked. As a result, the fall was harsh for them.  
But he didn’t care. He loved the hunt and the killing. The turning point is when the prey gave up, when he could read a total abandon in her eyes, a surrender like a sacrifice. It never kept on beyond this sole night or this unique moment when he really had the feeling of love for his partner, like the hunter love the prey which offered him the thrill of the hunt. Then the disgust and he rejected him or her. Gently or not, depending on the way the person was able to lose the game.  
This little Erika for example, was the quasi virginal wife of his mother’s lawyer. The very man who spread the rumour of his homosexuality. Of course, it was true, since he discovered him in his mother’s office as her secretary was ‘handling’ him. But what right did he have to gossip all around the town? Jun smiled when he thought about the way he would be so cautious to avoid the scandal about his own wife affair with a well-known bisexual.  
She tried to resist, prude and frightened but she gave up after some lustful look and an insistent court. She even had been the first to ask for a rendezvous in a glaucous love hotel downtown…and that’s what she called ‘making love’.  
Jun parked in front of his manor and the butler welcomed him with some servants.  
He greeted them politely, winking at the old employee who had been his nanny and entered the house.

“Matsumoto-san, your friend wait for you in the library.”  
“Thanks. Can you bring us one or two bottles of wine?”  
“It’s already done, Sir.”  
“Thanks. You can take your leave, I’ll handle the rest.”  
“Will you sleep at the dormitory?”  
“I’ll spend the night here. Wake me up at 8 please. Good night.”  
“Good night Sir.”

Jun rubbed his hands and smiled with satisfaction. It was a good surprise; he didn’t expect his visit tonight.

“Komban wa.” He said joyfully before grabbing a glass of wine.  
“You’re late, you were at the club?”  
“Yup, Erika was there.”  
“The lawyer’s wife?”  
“Exactly.” He said, sitting on the armchair facing Nino’s, crossing his legs as he handed Nino the glass he served him.  
“What did she want?”  
“She left her husband.”  
“Well…poor girl.”  
“Poor girl? She’s the one who laid me.”  
“Don’t pretend you didn’t push her to warm your bed.”  
“Of course, that’s the game.”  
“Of course…and?”  
“And nothing. She cried, she threatened, that’s all.” He sighed, brushing an invisible dust on his pants.  
“You’re so cold.”  
“That’s precisely what I told her.”  
“At least, you’re lucid about it.” smirked Nino, sipping his wine.  
“Are you kidding me? Look at the man in the mirror.” laughed Jun, pointing Nino.  
“I’m not saying I’m better.”  
“We’re alter ego…even if we’re different.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Kazu, you love taking. I like receiving. There is a world of difference between us.”  
“Eventually, there are no differences. We win, they lose.” said Nino, yawning and stretching slowly. Jun smiled and kept on.  
“You came all the way to hear my university’s stories?”  
“Not really. I came visiting my best friend.”

Jun leaned back and frowned. He knew Nino by heart. He always had an ulterior motive. That’s what Jun liked in him above all …his machiavellianism and his great intelligence. And some parts of his anatomy, of course, even if he couldn’t enjoy them in spite of his desire. Without moral judgement or impediments, they were perfectly aware of the preciousness of such a relationship in this world of pretence where frustration and reputation were the only values.  
Yet, Jun smiled wide when he heard the words ‘best friend’…since when their link could be summarized so lightly? What was he wanting from him?

“I’m here. And?”  
“And what?”  
“And?”  
“I…I have something to ask.” said Nino, smirking seductively.  
“I’m still curious.” answered Jun, leaning back further into his armchair.  
“Well…I need for you to seduce someone for me.”  
“Girl?”  
“Boy.”  
“Oh?”  
“A pearl. I know you’ll like him. Such an innocent man…he just begin university and he’s in your sector.” He began enthusiastically.  
“What for?”  
“Hum?”  
“Why are you asking me? I’m curious. Did he do something to you?”  
“Not really.”

Nino stood up and put his glass on the table to pour another drink. Jun kept his gaze on him.

“It’s because of Meisa.”  
“The frightened virgin’s queen?”  
“The president of the young chaste club.” said Nino with a new smile. “She’s gonna marry.”  
“Great and?”  
“With this boy I’m talking about. She dumped me.”  
“Okay…I get the concept, she trampled your pride. You’re angry. And what does it have to do with me?”

Nino bent on Jun, his knees touching the others’. Jun couldn’t help but gazing at their legs, feeling the burn of the contact in spite of the material. Then he raised his gaze on Nino’s hypnotic look.

“You will seduce this innocent future husband for her to figure out that she is going to marry a guy who’s fucked by another guy. With some salacious pictures.”  
“You’re so twisted…why don’t you put on the net some sex tape of Miss Virgin sucking someone?”  
“Because I’d be the one to be sucked, clever boy…and it’s not enough. Being stuck in a marriage with a guy who’ll never lay a hand on her or alone in the church would be far more entertaining.”  
“And what will I have to gain?”  
“A cute boy in your bed?”  
“I refuse.” answered Jun without thinking further, pulling himself together. “Fucking a guy who never see anything, never do anything, who will fall in my arms after two winks and a wank, I’m not interested.” He repeated calmly. “And…I’m already busy.”  
“Oh…the hunter is back on track. Who?”

Nino felt the familiar excitement overwhelming him. He couldn’t get enough of his companion’s imagination and boldness, always pushing the limits.  
Jun half-closed his eyelids and took another sip to release the rising tension.

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

But Nino knew him so well.

“You’re dying to and you have no one else, so who?”  
“Sakurai Sho.”

Nino opened the mouth then closed it. He burst out laughing.

“Mister perfect-het-head-of-the-class…no way!”  
“I’ll make it.”  
“Impossible. He isn’t even gay, he has a girlfriend he loves more than his life and he’s a control-freak. The guy who would bring a wallet at the police office if he would find one in the street. He never did anything wrong.”  
“Indeed. That’s the point.”

Nino was getting more interested now. What did he have in mind? Why this cute but so far from their usual preys boy?

“Why him?” whispered Nino openly feeling a thrill along his spine as Jun’s gaze changed to become the seductive one. This deep look, almost animal, that only a handful of people could have resisted.

“Apart perverting Mister Perfect?” answered Jun with a low voice, his social varnish disappearing totally. “Because he’s everything I hate…a perfect girlfriend, perfect scores, perfect family…”

Nino observed him in silent, leaning on him without even realizing. Fuck…if he was one of the naïve girls…  
He pulled himself together and fell on his couch to hide his trouble, smiling with irony.

“Anyway, you won’t make it. Give up and focus on my proposition.”  
“I’ll make it!”  
“Okay…so if you fail…” said Nino playfully “You’ll shave your head and you’ll become a monk.”

He burst out laugh, imagining his elegant friend being bald.  
But Jun didn’t smile, gazing at him dead serious.

“And if I win?”

Obviously, he won’t change his mind…  
Nino rose and put a knee between Jun’s legs, leaning on him, almost touching his lips.  
Jun swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

“If you win.” susurrated Nino at his ear. “you’ll get to fuck me for an entire night. I’ll do anything you ask me. Everything.”  
“You…you’ll accept anything?”  
“Anything and more.”

Jun put his palm on Nino’s cheek and pouted, rubbing his erection against his knee as he opened his thighs wider. He seemed already ready to claim his prize.  
But he didn’t win yet. Impossible thought the President of the students self-confidently.  
Nino chuckled and took back his place.

“It’s a deal.” said Jun smiling at his turn.  
“I can’t wait to see that” Murmured Nino.

 

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

Did he really live this surreal scene or was it only his overheated imagination?  
Matsumoto Jun telling him that he was in love with him, that he was jealous about Maki, who tried to kiss him and commanded him to never touch her in public? After the surprise, succeed by compassion for this man who would never be loved by the object of his affection, then angriness…  
Because the next day, he wasn’t able to hug or hold the hand of the woman he loved without looking around. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, not even this man who was a mere stranger and somehow he also didn’t want to threaten his relationship with Maki.  
Sho thought about talking to Maki about it but after a day of reflection, he figured it wasn’t his secret and he already heard enough some nasty rumours about Matsumoto, that he refused to listen to it on principle.  
Each one should be able lead the life he chose without fearing judgments and he was in good position to know that you can’t be responsible for falling in love with someone.  
But if the scene has been real, Sho couldn’t get why Matsumoto had ignored him since. The next morning he ran into him and he felt awkward and was blushing but the other behaved as if nothing linked them. To the extent that the model student began to doubt about his sanity.  
After a few days, he resumed his life the way it was before the incident and he almost forgot that it happened…which was comforting to be honest.

“And if I can’t find an internship rapidly…hey, are you listening to me?”  
“Hm…what?”  
“Sho, are you listening to me?”

He smiled at his lovely girlfriend and stroked her cheek tenderly.

“Excuse me, I was daydreaming. I don’t sleep very well lately and the tests are approaching, and I spent my nights studying.”  
“You should take a rest. If for once you obtain 95% rather than 99%, it’s not a big deal. You should go out, have fun…”  
“Where do you want to go?” He asked gently.  
“Mountain or ocean, I dreamed about it!”  
“We’ll try for the next holidays…I swear. So what did you say?”  
“I just said that if I can’t find an internship, I’ll be dramatic.”  
“What have you tried until now?”  
“Hm…the papers in town. And they need experienced interns, how could I be experienced if no one gives me a chance?”  
“That’s the issue. You should try TV station, TV news or radio, it should fit for an internship, isn’t it?”

Maki’s face beamed with happiness.

“Sakurai Sho, you’re a genius. Did I tell you how much I love you?”

He laughed and she leaned on him to kiss him.  
When she straightened, Sho felt his heart skipped a beat. Above Maki’s shoulder, he crossed Matsumoto’s dark eyes. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

“What?” asked Maki, startled.

Sho chuckled awkwardly and sat properly.

“Nothing, nothing at all…don’t worry. I must have eaten something I shouldn’t have.”  
“You should be careful.” She said sipping her tea.  
“I’ll do my best. As soon as the tests are done, everything will be easier.”  
“Will you go to the center tonight?”  
“Yeah, after the courses.”  
“I’ll do some research about TV stations. Can’t wait.”  
“You’re not there.”  
“Backstabber. How could I be classy for TV? With a strict suit?”

When Sho dared to raise his gaze to the place where Matsumoto was one minute early, he vanished.  
And one thing was for sure now, it’s that he didn’t dream it. Matsumotoe really confessed his love, he really tried to kiss him and now he had to live with the fact that, 3 bedrooms further, each night, a man who desired him was sleeping.

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

Masaki lived the time of his life at Tokyo U.  
His positive behaviour and his permanent cheerfulness attracted a lot of people around him and soon he began to think that he will be useful to the family company once his degree obtained.  
Yet, the young man had to confess that his new friend was really helpful. Being the President of the student’s protégé was wonderful.  
Everybody greeted him in the university’s corridors and helped him to understand the way the university worked but he figured out, above all, what a wonderful man Nino was. The kind of man he would dream to be one day…nice, straight, clever, admired by everyone and well-known for his qualities. Him, who had always been considered as a beautiful air-head could only see Nino as an example to follow. Anyone else would have been jealous, but not Masaki. He simply marvelled that a man like Nino would wish to be his friend.  
And there was Ohno Satoshi.  
They never spoke again, but he couldn’t help but think about him. He wandered into the art department and hoping to meet him by chance. Previously he had the opportunity to view his masterpieces thanks to Yuya. His works were delicate, touching and Masaki fell in love with them…until the day he came across the artist and realized that he was in love with the man too.  
In the cafeteria, taking advantage of the crowd, Masaki was admiring Sakurai Sho and Maki Horikita gazing at each other tenderly from afar and he thought that it would be nice to do the same with his potter. He took a look at the back of the hall and spotted Matsumoto leaning against the wall withhis eyes on the pretty couple too and close to him, Ohno eating and reading at the same time.

“Which one are you looking at?” whispered Nino, patting his shoulder.

Masaki blushed and hung the head shyly.  
Nino sat by his side and looked around once again.

“So which one? Matsumoto or Ohno? You can tell me, I won’t tell.”

He was smiling gently and the new student thought he could trust him, it was obvious, such a man won’t judge him.

“Ohno-san.”  
“Oh…you know our potter-star?”  
“Not really…we’ve been introduced by my cousin, Yuya.”  
“I see. And…did you meet him since?”  
“No, of course not…why would we meet?”

Masaki was suddenly restless, denying his crush for the artist clumsily.

“And why not, there’s nothing wrong to have friends.”  
“It’s…it’s true.”  
“Except if you wish for him to be more than a friend.”

The President of the students leaning into speak in an undertone, keeping his gaze on him.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” murmured Masaki quickly.  
“Of course you do. And what’s wrong with that anyway?”

Masaki raised a gaze full of hope on him.

“Do you think Ohno and I…?”  
“Ohno and you? Say it.”  
“Ohno and I could be more than friends?”  
“I think you have nothing to lose to try to be his ‘friend’. He’s a very nice man.”  
“He seems to be very nice. But what can we talk about? I can’t approach him. As a matter of fact he told me the first day he would show me around but we never met since…”  
“Ohno proposed you a walk?”  
“Hm…I think so.”  
“So why didn’t you agreed?” asked Nino incredulously.  
“I didn’t dare and my cousin said he would help me.”  
“Okay…Do you want me to help you?”  
“You can help me to meet Ohno-san?”  
“Of course, if you want him to be your friend, I will help you. It’s my duty as friend, ne?”  
“And if he refuses?”  
“He won’t have propose to show you around first. Stand up, and come with me!”  
“Now?!”  
“He’s all alone, it’s our luck.”

Nino walked to Ohno’s table and Aiba followed him hastily, his heart beating madly in his chest.

“Yo, Ohno-kun!”

Ohno raised his gaze slowly at the man and waved.

“Yo, Ninomiya-kun.”  
“Do you know Masaki-kun?” said Nino, pointing to the man behind.

The artist blushed when he saw the man he tried to meet in vain since the first day.

“Y…yeah. We met the first day. How…how are you?”  
“I’m fine and you?”  
“I’m fine too.”

An awkward silence fell and Nino stared at them, irritated. The game was far from being won despite the hope he felt a few minutes ago.

“Masaki-kun was telling me how much he loves pottery.”  
“Is it true, Masaki-kun?!”  
“I…” stuttered Masaki “I love pottery and I had the chance to see your work, it’s splendid.”  
“You saw my work?”  
“I asked Yuya, sorry.”  
“I’m only surprised. But it makes me happy. Thanks.”

Nino cut them.

“Masaki-kun was telling me he would like to get some lessons and I said you were the best of the university.”  
“No, no, no…” chuckled Ohno, blushing more. “There are some people…”  
“Don’t be humble and I’m pretty sure that Ma-kun would like to have you and no one else. Ne, Masaki-kun?”  
“Yes…I would be very grateful.” mumbled the man, hanging the head once again.

Ohno stared at him seriously, unable to believe what he heard.

“It would be my pleasure. If you accept me…as a professor I mean” answered Ohno shyly.  
“It’s ok?!”  
“Okay.”

Nino rubbed his hands and smiled.

“So when?” He asked “The first lesson?”  
“Hm…tomorrow?” Proposed Ohno.  
“Okay. Tomorrow, your workshop?”  
“I’ll wait you there.”  
“I can’t wait!” laughed Masaki.  
“Me neither.” concluded Ohno.

Nino swallowed a retching upon hearing such a cheesy conversation, but he had to admit that it was unexpectedly great…in love, it was too good to be true.  
They greeted Ohno and exited the cafeteria.  
Once they passed the threshold, Aiba put his hands on his thighs to catch his breathe.

“Scaryyyy…” He moaned. “But he agreed!”  
“Of course. Why would he have refused? He likes you a lot.”  
“But …Ninomiya-kun?”  
“What?”  
“May I?”  
“May you what?”  
“Fall in love with a boy…I mean, do I the right to? My mother wanted for me to meet a girl.”  
“You don’t have to tell her. And the day you do tell her, she will understand, if she wants your happiness. Ohno is a wonderful boy. You know, I have a motto.”  
“Which one?”  
“What please you can’t be wrong.”  
“True?” Masaki‘s face beamed.  
“I said it!” Nino patted his shoulder and dragged him along. “Can’t wait for tomorrow, ne, Masaki-kun?”

Aiba nodded joyfully, blessing once again the day he met his friend.

 

 

=+=

 

 

Jun loved this.  
He loved watching his prey struggling against incredulousness and obviousness.  
He loved blowing hot and cold. Confessing his feelings out of the blue to destabilize him, then let him think over it again and again, ignoring him in order to become the centre of his attention. To become his obsession. Let Sho think he’s hard pressed, prisoner of his emotions to make him think about him only. During lunch at the cafeteria Sho was looking for him.  
Sakurai Sho was close to him, with his girlfriend and he was distracted. Jun knew he was thinking about him. And the sole idea was enough to pleasure him physically. Then when she leaned in put her lips on his. It was the moment of truth.  
Jun looked at him insistently and when they crossed their gazes above the girlfriend’s shoulder, he noticed the embarrassment and angst. He had seen his cold look and in his mind a firework exploded.  
He was in his head…and it was a victory. The first phase of a game of seduction he used to play. It was almost too simple, eventually.  
The second phase was about to begin…sliding in his daily life surreptitiously.  
For a man like Sho he had to be sweet and persuasive. The only way was to learn to know him. As a matter of fact, becoming his friend was the best way, but this guy has no one except Maki. Nothing existed except this girl…perhaps could become her friend? Or get rid of her?  
He found his schedule and like each day, he waited for him after the courses, hidden.  
But this day, rather than going to the dormitory he kissed his girlfriend goodbye and left alone.  
Jun followed him from afar, with his glasses on his nose and his cap low on his forehead.  
He rapidly figured out that it was a precaution in vain, since Sho was permanently daydreaming but it was one of his habits and he wasn’t used to acting differently…perhaps was he the control freak, smiled Jun for himself.  
Where was he going? To meet friends? Watch a movie? Go to a sex-shop? No way, that was his own hobbies, definitely not Mister-Perfect-Het’s.  
Sho entered a shady building and he followed a few seconds later.  
The building sounded as if it was ready to fall anytime. What was Sho doing here? The rooms were totally empty so he climbed the squeaky stairs.  
On the first floor a door with a sign indicating “Niji Association” and he heard Sho’s laughter behind.  
He waited, sticking his ear to the wooden door and stepped back when someone opened it.

“Ohayo!”

He turned the head and spotted a little boy who was smiling wide.

“Are you like Sakurai-sensei?”  
“What?” said Jun, confused.  
“Are you deaf?”  
“Of course not!!”  
“Are you like Sakurai-sensei?”  
“What are you doing, Rui-kun?”  
“There’s a man at the door.”  
“Where? There’s no one…”  
“I swear to you Sensei, there was a man.”  
“Come on, we’re about to begin.”

Sho took a glance outside and closed the door slowly.

 

 

 

 

TBC...


End file.
